Enji Todoroki
in }} 炎 |romaji= Todoroki Enji |alias= |birthday= August 8 |age= 45 (First Appearance) 46 (Hero License Exam Arc) |gender= Male |height= 195 cm (6' 4¾") |weight= 118 kg |hair= Red |eye= Blue |bloodtype= AB''My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive'' |quirk= Hell Flame |status= Alive |birthplace= Near Shizouka Prefecture |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= |teams= Hideout Raid Team |family= Shoto's Mother (Wife) Shoto Todoroki (Son) Fuyumi Todoroki (Daughter) 2 Unnamed Sons |debut= Chapter 1 (Background) Chapter 3 (Mentioned) Chapter 28 (First True Appearance) |debutanime= Episode 4 (Mentioned) Episode 17 |voice= Tetsu Inada |eng voice=Patrick Seitz |image gallery= Yes }} |''Todoroki Enji''}}, also known as Flame Hero: "Endeavor",My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25 is the Pro Hero with the highest tally of resolved cases in history and the father of Shoto Todoroki. Following All Might's retirement, he took the latter's place as the number one hero after being the number two hero for a very long time. Appearance Enji Todoroki is a tall man with a muscular physique. He has short and spiky, red hair with bright blue eyes. His beard and mustache appear to be made of fire, but when he turns off his flames on his face voluntarily, his stubble shows.My Hero Academia Manga: Volume 5 Omake Endeavor's Hero Costume is comprised of a navy blue bodysuit with flames streaming across his chest, arms ,and most prominently his shoulders. He uses his flames as a make-shift domino mask, and his boots appear to be made of flames as well. He sports white bracers styled in a cage pattern and a black belt with a white pouch attached to the side. Personality Endeavor has been described by his son as a prideful and ambitious man driven by his resentment towards All Might. His desire to surpass the number one hero has spilled out into his children, whom he only "created" in hopes of having an offspring that could surpass All Might.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 19 This obsession takes priority over his family, and this has completely ruined Endeavor's relationship with his son. He clearly only cares for himself and his goals alone, shown when he constantly abused Shoto and his mother during his childhood. Even so, he constantly pushes Shoto to try and surpass himself and All Might. He views Shoto as a tool to further himself and went as far to call his other children "things" who live in a different world.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 23 The only times he appeared to be even remotely proud of his talented son is when he used his flames during the U.A. Sports Festival, and when he chose Endeavor's agency for workplace training.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 27 Most of their other interactions normally involve Endeavor reminding Shoto that he has a duty to become stronger than All Might. Enji has a very violent temper, as after seeing All Might's true form he shouted in rage at the number 1 hero hiding this revelation. This was shown again after All Might was forced into retirement and Enji would be given the No. 1 spot by default he destroyed his training hall in a fit of rage, which nearly destroyed his own home. Endeavor's behavior does not go unnoticed by the public. While he is a hero and possesses an amount of supporters, there are those in the public who recognize his violent temper and comparing him to All Might brings anxiety to the public. According to Present Mic, Enji is usually not a sociable person. Despite this, his competence at solving crimes and defeating villains is unquestioned, with Endeavor having dedicated his life to studying and training to attain the top spot of the Hero rankings. When he saw All Might's true form, he was shocked and couldn't believe his rival was really a scrawny man as he thought back to everything he did to surpass him before he had an outburst in his training room. During Shoto's retake on the Hero License exam, Endeavor questions All Might on what it means to be a Symbol of Peace showing a rather calm expression towards the former No.1 Hero instead of his rude behavior. After hearing All Might's response, Endeavor begins to reshape into a proper hero. After Shoto gets his hero license, Endeavor tells him how he is proud of his son and vows to become a proper father and a better hero, much to Shoto's mild joy. History Enji desired to be the top hero and dedicated most of his life to it. However, All Might was always the most popular hero and eventually Endeavor realized the gap was way too big and began to hold a sense of fear and begrudging respect towards the latter. Out of spite and envy for All Might's Hero ranking, Enji bought out Shoto's mother's family in order to get his hands on her Quirk. Forcing her into a Quirk Marriage, Endeavor attempted to conceive and raise a child with a combination of their Quirks that would be strong enough to usurp All Might.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31 After having several other children, Endeavor eventually found his "masterpiece" in Shoto. When Shoto was five years old, Enji began training him to become a Hero. However, the training was harsh and detestable. Enji's wife tried to defend Shoto, saying that he is too young but Enji refused to listen and ordered her to stay out of his way. Enji also prevented Shoto from interacting with his older brothers and sister. After his wife threw boiling water over Shoto, Enji had her admitted to a mental hospital.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39 Years later Endeavor attended a meeting with Best Jeanist, Manual, Desutegoro, Snipe, 13, Eraserhead, Air Jet, Midnight, Ingenium, Gunhead and a member of the police force to speak about the unwilling civilians injected with Trigger. The officer explained that the people in question were more of victims than villains. Endeavor argued that any public use of a quirk is illegal and that they should treat them as villains and let the police investigate the backgrounds of future captures. He said this is the only way to protect the innocent while not risking themselves through hesitating every time they see a new enemy. All Might, who was not present, had his reply to the problem delivered by Naomasa Tsukauchi. He stated that he would assess the situation at the scene more carefully because as heroes they must not bring harm to innocent citizens. This was in direct opposition to Endeavor's answer, greatly angering him. After the meeting ended, Suicide Bomb attacked the police station. Endeavor, still fuming over what had just transpired, decided he was going to incinerate the villain. However, the villain's quirk would have had a volatile react to Endeavor's quick. The incident was then taken care of by Eraserhead and Midnight. Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Endeavor's photo is posted a billboard screen when Pro Heroes unite to fight a giant enemy. He is later seen in a television ad for U.A. High School.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1 He is first mentioned in a list of notable U.A. alumni.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 3My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 4 U.A. Sports Festival Arc Endeavor comes up in a conversation between fans about how his son is participating in the U.A. Sports Festival. Shoto mentions Endeavor as his "old man" when he wishes to display his ice power on stronger foes than the giant robot villains.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 15 When the Cavalry Battle begins, Endeavor watches furiously from the bleachers as Shoto tells his team he never uses his left side in combat.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 17 Endeavor continues watching the Sports Festival while Shoto and his team battle Team Midoriya for the ten million points that would win the Cavalry Battle. He notes that Izuku Midoriya is exploiting Shoto's weakness by keeping to his lest side, and says Shoto is foolish for allowing his opponent to do so. During the intermission following the Cavalry battle, All Might greets Endeavor in a stairwell.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 30My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 18 All Might says that they have not spoken to each other in ten years and he wants to catch up. Endeavor angrily tells him to get lost and to stop acting like old friends. As Endeavor leaves, All Might says that Shoto was able to perform well using half his power and asks for advice on how to raise the next generation of heroes. Endeavor dismisses his request and states Shoto a hero that surpasses All Might and even though he is going through his rebellious phase. He walks away after disconcerting All Might by saying it is the reason he "created" Shoto.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 19 Prior to the final round, Endeavor confronts Shoto before his match with Hanta Sero. He berates his son, telling Shoto that he could have easily taken first in the first and second rounds of the festival had he used his flames. Endeavor reminds Shoto that his purpose is to surpass All Might and that unlike his siblings, Shoto is his greatest masterpiece. This only angers Shoto, who replies that he will not give Endeavor the satisfaction and only use his mother's Quirk. As Shoto excuses himself, Endeavor tells him that even if that works for the festival Shoto will eventually find the limits of that power.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 34My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 20 Endeavor encounters Izuku on his way to face Shoto in the second round of the finals. He tells Izuku he was impressed with his performance against "the brainwashing guy" and notes his Quirk is similar to All Might's. As Izuku tries to excuse himself, Endeavor tells him Shoto has a duty to usurp All Might and this next match will prove to be an excellent benchmark. He asks Izuku to hit Shoto hard, and to do his best not to disgrace either of them. He apologizes for interrupting Izuku and prepares to leave, but is halted when Izuku states he is not All Might. Izuku goes on to say that Shoto may be his son, but he is not Endeavor. Endeavor is slightly annoyed, and goes to the tournament arena to watch the match.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 37My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 22 Once Shoto finally ignites his flames during his battle with Izuku, Endeavor explodes with wicked excitement and satisfaction. He is ecstatic to see his son has decided to use his left side and approaches the edge of the stands, shouting, proudly that Shoto will fulfill his ambitions.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39 Afterwards, Endeavor meets Shoto in the corridor. He tells Shoto that he needs to gain more control of his fire, and that he is proud of him for using it at all. Endeavor goes on to say that after he graduates, he will allow Shoto to work alongside him. However, Shoto says that he cannot change so easily and has not rescinded his disavowal of him. Shoto states that the only reason he used his fire power was because for a split second he completely forgot about Endeavor, and then walks away saying that perhaps he no longer needs his father.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 40 Endeavor watches begrudgingly as Shoto defeats Iida using only his ice, pondering why Shoto feels the need to keep holding back.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 24 Vs. Hero Killer Arc For the draft following the U.A. Sports Festival, Endeavor sends Shoto an internship opportunity at his agency. Shoto notices his father's name among his offers.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 26 Endeavor is pleasantly when Shoto actually chooses his agency to intern with during the week following the festival. He questions if Shoto has finally decided to follow him, but his son refutes that and states he will make his own path. Endeavor immediately directs Shoto to get ready to leave so he can show him what it means to be a hero. They travel to Hosu, Tokyo in hopes of finding Hero Killer: Stain.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 53, Page 16 When chaos erupts in the city, Endeavor instructs Shoto and his sidekicks to follow him into battle. Shoto stops after receiving a message on his phone, prompting Endeavor to yell at him. Even so, Shoto leaves and asks Endeavor to send heroes to a specific location after he has handled the situation.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 5-6''My Hero Academia Anime'': Episode 31 Endeavor eventually happens upon Gran Torino fighting against a Nomu. He claims that he will handle the creature himself''My Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 51My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 29 but is surprised when his initial attack does not instantly KO it. The Nomu uses its Quirk to shoot flames back at Endeavor, but he is unimpressed. Gran Torino warns Endeavor that Nomu may have multiple Quirks, and takes it upon himself to defeat it. Endeavor is impressed with the old man, and asks him to go to the location Shoto gave him earlier. Gran Torino says that they should restrain the Nomu and aid the other heroes, but Endeavor states that he alone will be sufficient.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 55 thumb|right|220px|Endeavor incinerates Nomu As the situation with another Nomu fighting against the Pros worsens, Endeavor arrives to save them. He punches away Nomu and breaks its arm before it crushes a female pro. He notices the Nomu has super regenerative abilities and decides to burn away its head to defeat it in their next scuffle, stating that incinerated cells cannot regenerate. The third Nomu flies away with a hero in its talons, prompting Endeavor to tell the other pros to go to where Shoto is so he can chase it himself. Endeavor manages to injure the winged Nomu using his Quirks various applications, including scaling a wall and creating a flaming spear to pierce its head. It drops the hero, but continues to flee. Endeavor chases the Nomu until he arrives to a scene where Stain has just killed it. Recognizing the Hero Killer, Endeavor challenges him, but Gran Torino pleads for him to wait as Stain still has Izuku hostage. Stain's mask falls off and he yells that Endeavor is another false hero. Stain goes on to state that only All Might will kill him, and releases a malefic aura that makes even Endeavor take a step back. After Stain suddenly stops, Endeavor notes that he has lost consciousness.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 56My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 30 In the aftermath of the incident in Hosu City, Endeavor is given all the credit for Stain's defeat. This is so Shoto and the others can avoid punishment for using their Quirks illegally to fight the Hero Killer. Hideout Raid Arc After Katsuki Bakugo is captured by the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad, Endeavor is enlisted to help in the rescue operation to save Katsuki. At the Police Station, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, and Toshinori are present along with a large number of other Pro Heroes and are ready to begin the strategy meeting.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 Before the infiltration begins, Endeavor complains that he must help solve U.A.'s problems and notes that he has other things to do. However, Best Jeanist remarks that they would have helped since they are alumni of U.A.. The infiltration begins and Endeavor along with the Police Force and the Pro Heroes stand in front of the League of Villains' hideout, preparing to storm the place.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 After All Might, Kamui Woods and Gran Torino infiltrate and apprehend the League of Villains, Endeavor and Naomasa form a parameter around the hideout. Suddenly, dozens of Noumus begin appearing around the hideout; Endeavor along with Naomasa and the Police Force begin fighting the Nomus. Endeavor and the Police Force manage to defeat multiple Nomus. All Might appears from the hideout and tells Endeavor to take care of things as he goes off to find Tomura and the League of Villains.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 Endeavor along with Edgeshot and Kamui Woods head towards All Might's location after defeating apprehending the Noumus. Endeavor reaches the location and launches his flames strike at All For One, but All For One uses his blast wave attack to swat away the flames with ease. Endeavor is flabbergasted with All Might's appearance. All For One is surprised that the dozens of Nomus he sent were dispatched with haste even though they were mediocre and should have not taken Endeavor's No. 2 rank so lightly. Endeavor is infuriated at All Might's abysmal appearance and begins remembering that he devoted most of his life to surpass him, but eventually realized that the gap between them was far too great and began to fear yet begrudgingly respect All Might's muscular form. Annoyed with Endeavor and the other Pro Heroes' interference, All For One prepares his blast wave attack again. However, Edgeshot uses his Quirk and great speed to attack, but All For One dodges the attack. Edgeshot and Endeavor attack All For One. Growing tired with the sentimental talk, All For One blasts Endeavor and Edge Shot back so that he can deal with All Might.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 93 After All For One's defeat, Endeavor and All Might watch as All For One is placed in the iron maiden. With All For One imprisoned. Endeavor returns home and goes to the training hall. Enraged that he will have to become the Number One Hero now that All Might is out of commission, Endeavor destroys the training hall in a fit of rage, unable to accept the position of Number One Hero as he feels that he did not earn it nor is he worthy enough.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 95 Remedial Course Arc During the Second Provisional Hero License Training Exam, Endeavor furiously enters, thanking All Might for looking after Shoto. He then demands to have a proper chat with All Might. Endeavor along with All Might and Present Mic enter the room where the training was being held, and Endeavor shouts Shoto's name to encourage him and gains the attention of everyone there. Everyone in the room were merely curious as to why he was there, but they grew ecstatic upon noticing All Might with him.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 164 Endeavor asks the former Number One Hero what the Symbol Of Peace is, telling him about how he became the Number Two Hero at the young age of 20 but immediately knew he would never beat All Might, which is why he entrusted everything with Shoto. In response, All Might states that he always believed that the country needed a symbol to be their beacon of light, and in doing so he ignored the people around him, such as his former sidekick. All Might tells Endeavor that he knows his struggle of filling in his spot as the Number One Hero and tells him he does not need to follow in his footsteps to become the same symbol but find his own way of doing things instead.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 165 Quirk and Abilities thumb|220px|Endeavor generating flames : Endeavor's Quirk allows him to produce and manipulate fire at will. His pyrokinetic abilities give him a wide arrange of ways to use it. He appears to be immune to other flames, and can easily control the shape and temperature of the blaze as well. Keen Intellect: Endeavor has extraordinary intelligence, having used it to tally up the most resolved criminal cases in history. He has very keen deductive skills, shown when he deduced that Izuku had a very powerful Quirk and that stacked up to All Might's after only seeing it used briefly. In combat, he was able to swiftly decide that the best course of action would be to carbonize Nomu's cells in order to prevent regeneration. Enhanced Strength: Endeavor possesses incredible physical strength, enough so to break apart Nomu's arm with only one punch. Overall Abilities: Endeavor was ranked second of Japan's heroes, before taking the spot of Number 1 after All Might's retirement. As he is ranked very highly, Endeavor is an immensely powerful hero, which has been proven in his fight against the League of Villains. Endeavor was able to take on and defeat several Nomus without sustaining any damage. Battles Vs. Hero Killer Arc * Gran Torino & Endeavor vs. Artificial Humans Relationships Family Shoto Todoroki Enji is the father of Shoto. However, their relationship is on unpleasant terms, as due to Enji's abuse and lack of care for both his own son and wife, coupled with Shoto given a burn scar due to his mother's insanity because of Enji's abuse caused Shoto to harbor nothing but bitter hatred towards him. During the Sports Festival, Shoto complained that U.A. sent a Robo Inferno as the first obstacle rather than something harder, as his "shitty old man" was watching,My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24 and when he refused to use his Fire powers in battle, saying he would never use them in combat, as Enji watched from the bleachers. Enji only saw Shoto as a "tool" whose purpose is to surpass All Might, something Shoto deeply hates as a result. However, Shoto does at least acknowledge his father's insight and skills as a hero and chose him for his work place experience. It appears after All Might's retirement, he slowly moved past his previous behavior as he thanked All Might for bringing his son to him. Enji later expressed pride in his son after he succeeded in his Hero license exam though his son gave him the cold shoulder. Undeterred by this, Enji simply told his son he would try to be a better hero and man that Shoto could be proud of as the latter simply shrugged him but smiled at his father.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 167 Shoto's Mother Shoto's mother is Enji's wife; however, the relationship between them is far from a happy one. Enji only married her to conceive a child capable of surpassing Toshinori, showing that there was no love between them from the very beginning. When Enji began training Shoto to become a Hero, his wife tried to stop him, but Enji refused to listen and told her to stay out of his way. Enji would constantly abuse her and this led her to going insane. Enji then admitted her to hospital, but not for her own sake but rather so that she would not interfere with Shoto, showing not a shred of any form of care or compassion. After deciding to change and promising Shoto to become a better man, it is unknown if he will extend this side to her as well. Other children Due to them not inheriting a powerful quirk to surpass All Might, Enji didn't put much thought in them even forbidding their brother Shoto from playing with them. While its unknown if he was abusive to them, his daughter Fuyumi Todoroki was only nervous about Shoto meeting their mother. After deciding to change and promising Shoto to become a better man, it is unknown if he will extend this side to them as well. Others Toshinori Yagi Ten years before the start of the series, Toshinori once had a talk with Enji and since then, they have not spoken to each other. It appears that Enji has an intense rivalry with Toshinori (one sided on Enji's side as Toshinori tries to be friendly with him). This rivalry with Toshinori is so great that Enji decided to have a child that would be able to surpass All Might. Enji despises Toshinori's "easy breezy little attitude", finding it to be annoying. Despite his antagonism to All Might, Enji does have a begrudging sense of respect for his skills and strength. However, upon learning and seeing his true form, Enji was furious that his rival's true form was so meek and small. His disdain of All Might only intensified after the latter retired as a Pro Hero and Enji would be given the No. 1 spot, which he always wanted but furiously refuses it, due to the fact he did not earn it nor does he feel he deserves it. Despite this he is not incapable of showing All Might respect, as he thanked All Might for bringing his son to him. He sincerely asked him later, how he was such a capable Symbol of Peace. Trivia *His name contains the kanji for , , and , which is also a common component of male names. *Enji's blood type is AB, while his son's is O. For that to be possible, Enji must have a rare genetic mutation known as , the only genetically possible way for an AB blood type person to have a child with O blood type. *While most people have to deal with some sort of physical recoil from overusing their Quirk, Endeavor is always seen with his Quirk activated. *Enji's favorite food is kuzumochi. *In the original concept, he was an instructor at U.A. High School. This concept was discarded due to it shifting the balance of power towards the protagonists too much. Quotes *(To Shoto Todoroki about using the fire half of his Quirk) "So you've finally accepted it! Yes! Excellent!! It all starts now for you! With my blood pumping through your veins, you will surpass me...you will fulfill my ambitions!!"My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 40, Page 1 References Site Navigation it:Endeavor Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Todoroki Family Category:Fathers Category:Internship Employers Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Sports Festival Arc Antagonists Category:Endeavor's Hero Agency Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Emitters Category:Hideout Raid Team